


Последняя сигарета

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper





	Последняя сигарета

Я где-то слышал, что для того, чтобы забыть любовь, нужно написать на сигарете имя и выкурить её. И тогда чувства улетучатся вместе с дымом.  
Роюсь в карманах и извлекаю на свет довольно помятую пачку «Мальборо». Совсем лёгкая — открываю, а там одиноко болтается последняя сигарета, вся в табачных ошмётках, хотя ещё утром пачка была полная. Вытряхиваю сигарету, сам кусочек картона сминаю в ладони и кидаю в темноту.  
Ручка — твоя, между прочим — чёрная, почти засохшая. Стараясь не порвать тонкую папиросную бумагу, пишу имя. Твоё имя. Шесть корявеньких букв — то самое имя, которое было моим наваждением, которое я столько раз повторял про себя, признаваясь самому себе в таком странном, неправильном, но в то же время всепоглощающем чувстве; шёпотом, прикасаясь к твоим губам; во весь голос, в порыве страсти...  
Щелчок зажигалки. Огонёк, в котором я собираюсь сжечь твоё имя и свою любовь. Подношу это яркое пятнышко к сигарете, закуриваю. Кончик сигареты начинает тлеть, подбираясь к буквам. Чёрт, я хочу ещё продлить эти три минуты...  
С первой глубокой затяжкой к дыму примешивается горьковатый вкус чернил. Первая буква исчезает, проходит сквозь мои лёгкие и растворяется в ночном джерсийском воздухе. Именно этим воздухом мы дышали в день нашей первой встречи — воздухом с примесью никотина и выхлопных газов. Почти безработный гитарист и недавно запевший художник вот так же стояли и курили на крыльце студии звукозаписи, спустя всего час после знакомства. Ты искал новое звучание для своих песен, а я — работу. Мы мгновенно очаровались друг другом, не успев даже познакомиться.  
 _— Привет! Я Джерард._  
— А я Фрэнк.  
Мы пожали друг другу руки. У тебя была горячая ладонь, а на среднем пальце была мозоль, характерная для человека, привыкшего держать в руке карандаш. Я в тот же момент почувствовал, что наше знакомство будет долгим.  
Ещё одна затяжка, ещё один выдох.  
Наш первый концерт — ты выкладывался на все сто, Рэй тряс хаером, Майки был пьян вусмерть — до сих пор не понимаю, как он держался на ногах, Мэтту вообще было на всё наплевать... А я заряжался твоей энергией. Несколько раз ты подходил ко мне и я кричал — не пел, а именно кричал в твой микрофон, ты касался моего плеча и я был готов снова отжигать.  
С новой затяжкой вкус дыма снова меняется, он приобретает солёный привкус от слёз. Соберись, тряпка, ты что, девчонка, чтобы ещё и сопли распускать?  
Съёмки I'm Not Okay. Последний день — выступление в раскрашенном гараже. Моя роль — похабным движением воткнуть штекер в разъём гитары, колбаситься на заднем плане и произнести всего два слова: Trust me. А тот смазанный поцелуй в щёку даже не был запланирован — это был чистый всплеск эмоций, я и сам не понял, что сделал, но когда увидел на плёнке результат, не подал и вида. Мы же творческие люди, импровизируем на ходу и всё такое...  
Затягиваюсь снова. Кое-как накарябанные буквы не хотят исчезать и крохотные островки тонкой бумаги на мгновение задерживаются над столбиком пепла прежде, чем тоже истлеть. Как будто говорят мне, что не надо прощаться с прошлым, хоронить где-то внутри себя то, что сильнее меня.  
Глядя на пепел, неспешно планирующий вниз, я вспоминаю всё, что было между нами и пытаюсь понять, когда наши игры на публику перестали быть просто играми, когда всё стало по-настоящему, хоть мы так и не признались в этом, разве что самим себе. Когда ты начал залезать рукой мне под футболку посреди выступления, чтобы услышать дикий визг девчонок в зале? Когда я приставал к тебе на сцене, мешая петь? Или ещё раньше, когда ты гробил себя всеми доступными способами и, надравшись вусмерть на очередной вечеринке где-то посреди тура в чёрт знает каких городках, вваливался в мой номер (нарочно или нет, ты не говорил, а я и не спрашивал), а я укладывал тебя рядом с собой, потому что больше негде было, а размещать на полу восходящую звезду мировой рок-сцены мне не позволяла совесть. Страшно подумать, сколько лет прошло с тех пор, но только недавно мы поняли, что всё, наигрались. Никаких разговоров по душам, никаких бурных выяснений отношений — мы же как-никак взрослые мужики, а не шестнадцатилетние сопляки. Однажды стало неловко вытворять на сцене такое, о чём раньше даже не задумывались, вот и всё. А что до нас — так всё кончилось ещё раньше. Жёны, дети — всё это причины, которые придумали мы сами. Пожалуй, мы тоже наигрались. Мы же не клялись друг другу в вечной любви, просто так получилось, что... Просто так получилось. Так сложились звёзды, если хочешь.  
Боже, что я несу... Снова пытаюсь придумать нелепое оправдание для самого себя. Я-то как раз воспринимал всё всерьёз. Надеялся, что ни семьи, ни все прочие дела помимо группы, ничто не помешает нам быть вместе, так или иначе. Дурак я, что с меня взять. Малыш Фрэнки, как все меня называют. Наивный как ребёнок. И даже сейчас, вместо того, чтобы нормально принять всё как есть, затеял какой-то бред с сигаретой...  
Последняя затяжка — самая глубокая, до жжения в горле. Щелчком отправляю окурок — ни одной буквы не осталось, все стлели — в темноту, и прежде, чем выдохнуть, произношу твоё имя, вкладывая в него всё то, что надеюсь подавить в себе.  
 _— Джерард..._  
Вслед отправляю облачко дыма и задумываюсь: полегчало или нет? Ощущений никаких, да и немудрено — что я, физического обегчения хотел что ли? Надеюсь, что хотя бы самовнушение сделает своё дело — завтра ты собираешь всех, чтобы обсудить концепцию нового альбома, я даже потерял счёт, в который раз. И меньше всего я хочу опять сидеть и просто смотреть, как ты говоришь, совершенно не слушая...  
Стираю с лица остатки слёз, стряхиваю с джинсов осевший пепел, чуть ёжусь — на дворе почти ночь и немного зябко — и иду в дом, стараясь не попасться на глаза своей благоверной. Непременно спросит же, почему вид такой грустный. Не говорить же её, что пытался избавиться от призраков прошлого — не поймёт, она тоже считает, что мы так прикалываемся. Но как бы мне не было жаль, в это придётся поверить и мне самому...


End file.
